Full Metal Pirates of the Caribbean
by alchemic keyblade
Summary: Basically Ed and Al have to find out why the Pirates of the Parl can not die. They suspect it deals with the stone but does it? Because it's from Ed and Al's Point of View it's here in the FMA section.
1. Chapter 1

"You two leveled a whole city block!" yelled an angry black-haired Lieutenant Colonel behind his oak desk that was now over flowing with important documents and other assorted papers. He stared at the two boys that were in is office.

The blonde haired boy on the other side of the desk raised his hand in an innocent almost comical way. "It was for a good cause." He replied.

"I don't want to hear it FullMetal. You turned the town bank into rubble!" He was obviously mad about this. He started rubbing his fingers together as an eavesdropper approached quietly at his office door. 

"Now Lt. Col., we wouldn't want any fires to be started inside the building would we?" the blonde haired second lieutenant said acting motherly and while organizing the large office.

"Stay out of this Lt. Hawkeye." He turned his attention to the two boys in front of him as the blond one again tried to speak. "Save it Edward." He commanded "Now Alphonse what do you have to say about you and your brother's actions?" He waited for the suit of armor's reply.

"Well the bank was scamming the whole town we had to stop them. I mean brother might have taken it too far but now everything can go back to normal."

"If you knew about this then why didn't you contact the military?" He questioned further while rubbing his temples with one hand.

"Because, by the time military would have stepped in half the city would have been bankrupt." The older blond brother Edward answered. "Lt. Col. Mustang, you know that just as well as I do. First they would need a reconnaissance mission, then a stake out, and then we would have to gather evidence." Ed pointed out. "My way was just faster" he said with a grin.  
"And cost us thousands if not millions in damages." Mustang added with a sigh. "I'm sick of you going off and then bringing back damage reports while I sit here in Central hearing rumors of tyrants dethroned and buildings destroyed, I've decided to send you somewhere far far away. This is an order so if you do not accept I'll have to expel you from the military." The older brother had an annoyed look on his face while the younger brother couldn't even change his distant expression. "Every six months a caravan crosses the Veeshan desert in the southwest. They are merchants that go trade their goods and come back with antiquities and trinkets from the lands across the Veeshan. After the desert it's almost all ocean so you might have to watch out for pirates and such. Nothing you can't handle, right Fullmetal" Roy Mustang said with a smug look on his face. "Now I'm sending you as bodyguards to the caravan and to oversee an ambassador of sorts. We are sending him to hopefully increase trade. His name is Trent Becker so make sure nothing happens to him." Roy instructed.

"The southwest!" Ed screamed. "They practically live in the stone age! From what I heard they don't even have alchemy."

"No they don't, but they may have something your interested in. There's a rumor about a special crew of pirates down there that have been alive for years, unable to die." Mustang saw the look on Ed's face change from annoyed to intrigued. "Do you have any questions? You need to pack for when you leave central in two days."

"Hold on where do we start? I need some sort of lead." Edward pleaded with the Lt. Col. He needed all the information he could obtain if he was going to chase down these pirates.

"They tend to restock at the same harbor most of the time, and by restock I mean pillage and steal. They don't do it often, but the people of that town are the most familiar with them." The eavesdropper at the door knocked, Mustang motioned for Hawkeye to open the door where there stood the Fuhrer's secretary, Juliet Douglas.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Lt. Col. But I need that paperwork right away" She walked up to Mustang's desk and gave the two boys a smile. For some reason they didn't return the favor.

She began to walk out when Ed questioned. "So what's the name of the town?" Juliet paused at the door.

"It's called Port Royal." Mustang answered. 

Juliet Douglas sat at her small secretary desk only a few feet from the president's main office. This was where she usually could be found even on late nights like this one.

The deep red carpet beneath her feet was very soft and comfortable unlike the cramped desk she was placed at. One would expect that the president's secretary would at least have a spacious desk but she did not; she did however have a nice chair, plenty of paperwork, and a phone which she was using at the moment.

"The caravan leaves in three days." She said. " Yes you can send Wrath while you take the others with you. I'll watch over him here with Pride." She replied and hung up the phone. "So Dante is finally going out and getting some fresh air? Now that Greed's out of the way she can put that new body to good use." Sloth thought. "And finally turn us human". She clicked the light off and left, after all homunculi need their sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Master Sergeant Cain Fury waited outside in the hot sun as the Elric brothers made their way to the car.  
"It's been several days that they have been in Central and they still don't know about Brigadier General Hughes' death?" the black haired Fury asked.

"Nope" Answered the yellow haired Havoc. He took a cigarette out of his blue military uniform and lit it. "And make sure you don't let them know; otherwise Mustang will have our asses. Got it?"

"Y-yes" Fury stuttered.  
Havoc flicked his newly lit cigarette to the ground. "OK time to go Fury." He said as the two Elric brothers made their way to the black car Havoc was leaning on.

They took the Elrics to the Central train station and then boarded them onto a train bound for the West.

"Brother." Al said. "Brother? Wake up we're here." Edward lazily picked up his head and looked out of the nearest window. It was an aged station with the roof almost completely blown off from sandstorms. The few people in the station were mainly composed of greedy merchants and poor beggars. Edward and Alphonse Elric made their way off the train and to the outskirts of the poverty-ridden town. There were several mules and donkeys as well as other pack animals, carts, and of course people.

"You must be Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist," a voice from behind Al said. Alphonse turned around to see who it was. "Hello I'm Trent Becker." Alphonse saw a man about in his early thirties with a short brown orange haircut. Jeans a T-shirt and a light jacket was all he was wearing save for his small glasses and backpack.

"Oh you mean my big brother he's right here." Alphonse introduced his brother and added"I'm Alphonse his younger brother." "

"So you are the FullMetal alchemist? I pictured you a little taller." He said with a laugh.

"Who are you calling short! I'm still growing you overage nerd!" Edward shouted out.

"I didn't mean it I just was commenting is all." He replied, "Come now it's time to board the caravan. You guys almost missed it." He instructed the brothers on where to go, a small cart being pulled by a mule. "Our first stop is just a quick rest in Lemdin but after that we head for the great harbor of Port Royal and on the day before Captain Norrington gets a promotion so there should be plenty of trade with all the preparation going on in the streets."

The trek across the vast Veeshan desert was anything but pleasant, but they managed to cross it in just under two weeks. This was actually pretty fast for the caravan. Even after the stop in Lemdin they arrived in Port Royal a day early and set up shop in the streets where the governor came to greet them.

"Welcome, welcome to Port Royal." He said as the members of the caravan set up their tents and shops. After setting up their own tent Trent and the brothers went to greet him.

"Hello governor Swann" Trent said, "This is the renown state alchemist Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist." Trent continued proudly showing off Edward. "That is his brother Alphonse over there, and I am the trade negotiator Trent Becker"

"Why the stories I've heard of alchemy every time your caravan comes, and it seems a nice bit of them are about you young lad." he said going to shake the state alchemist's hand. Edward got a good look at the governor and how he was dressed, which was rather odd to Edward. He had a strange black hat that went outwards at nearly all ends. This odd hat covered his equally odd white hair, which was in curls. He had on a long lime green cloak and under that a white button down shirt that went around his round stomach. Tan pants and stockings went down to his fancy brown shoes. After greetings had been said the governor noticed their humble little tents and made them a small proposition. "Now fellow government officials like us can't sleep on the ground. I request that you and your brother reside at my house within our guest room Mr. Elric."

"Why thank you" Alphonse accepted and then noticed Ed had a large grin on his face due to the fact that Trent didn't receive the same invitation.

"Fantastic! I have a daughter who would love to here any stories from your country, but keep your eyes to yourself" he laughed "She's just a tad too old for you two." He said and led them to his horse drawn buggy, which they rode up a small hill to his large manor at the top.

Upon arrival the Elrics were treated as if they were royalty with servants taking their luggage and waiting for any request they might have.   
"This sure is nice, huh Brother?" Al asked.

"It's not my style." Ed said lying on their bed. "I can get my own food and drink. I mean it's nice but I prefer a normal life style." 

"But Brother, our life style is anything but normal." 

"You may have a point there." He said. "You! Bring me some supper will you?"

"Brother," Al said shaking his head, "that's not what I meant"  
A servant came into their room. "Miss Swann would like to speak with you."

The girl had never talked to an ordinary alchemist let alone a state alchemist. She immediately absorbed any piece of information about their country or alchemy. After they had chatted for about an hour straight she questioned." Is it possible" she hesitated. "Is it possible for you to teach me alchemy? Like you do? Or at least anything at all." She pleaded.

"We are only here for a short time." Edward said "We couldn't just teach you alchemy in a couple of days."

"Oh not much, just a bit. Please?" 

"I'm not getting into this. Al if you want you can try." Elizabeth switched her attention to the younger brother.

"Well I uh guess I could teach you a couple of simple things using alchemy." He said nervously. Ed had put him on the spot and he wasn't sure he could be a good teacher.

"Your food is ready sir." a servant called to Edward.

"Finally." He said and went to his room to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

1Edward woke up the next morning to find that he was alone. Alphonse was already up and out of his bed. Edward lazily walked into the main living room. "That's the first time I've slept that good in awhile." He said lazily scratching his stomach.

"Brother." Al beckoned "you have to see this. Elizabeth is pretty talented.

She can already do some basic alchemy."

"Already?" Ed asked surprised.

"Well not much mind you." Elizabeth spoke up. "Changing the temperature of water and folding paper is all I can do for now." She said looking over a notebook. It was a notebook full of transmutation circles that Edward had in his suitcase. "What's this one here for?" she asked pointing to a particularly complicated circle. 

"Well that's for…" Al trailed off Ed was probably mad now that Elizabeth had found that circle, he shouldn't have showed her the book.

"It's for human transmutation." Ed answered. "And it's a little more complex than just folding paper into a pretty crane." He added solemnly.  
The rest of that day was spent either in the shops from the caravan or Al teaching Elizabeth some more alchemy. At the end of the day she bid them a goodnight and went to sleep herself.

The next morning Ed and Al were treated to grand breakfast, albeit alone as the governor had already eaten and Elizabeth had overslept. Ed noticed the governor head upstairs with a package and some servants when someone knocked at the door. A servant came and opened the door for a young man around his early twenties holding a long parcel in his hand. He paced up and down in front of the door and accidentally broke something that was up on the wall and quickly stuffed the broken bit into a vase used for holding and canes and umbrellas. The governor made his way back down the stairs. "A good day to you sir, I have your order right here." The young man presented the long box to the governor and opened it. Inside was a sword, a very nice sword. Even Edward was impressed by its craftsmanship. The young man went on to describe the blade, the handle, and its balance. He then flipped the blade up into the air and caught neatly in his hand.

"Quite impressive my lad, pass my compliments to your master will you?" the governor said beaming at the blade.

"As I shall, craftsmen love to hear their work being praised." He replied as Elizabeth came down stairs in her new dress.

"Oh my Elizabeth you are quite radiant in such a dress." Her father, the governor complimented. It was easy to see the boy who had brought the sword was thinking the same.

"Ah Will, it's so very good to see you. You were in my dream last night." She said giving Will a surprised look. Ed and Al were slightly shocked as well for it didn't seem this needed to become common knowledge. "About the day we met." She explained. "Remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" the boy answered.

"Please Will, call me Elizabeth I don't call you Mr. Turner now do I?"

"No you don't Miss Swan." 

"It really is time to get going. Now if Edward and Alphonse will just come to carriage we can get on to Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Governor Swann suggested. They boarded and started to leave for the fort. Looking out a window Alphonse noticed a boat, a small boat. The only strange thing about this was that there was only one man on it and he was way at the top of the mast as his boat was sinking. I hope he makes it to the dock before he sinks Al thought.


End file.
